Can't Turn Back When Dark's Already Upon
by aut189
Summary: Father intuition Fp believed he had. He had known since he was a young boy, he could just sense that leaving his son in the hands of the Coopers wasn't good decision. He could just feel it in his bones. His son was In DANGER. When His son called him to tell he would leaving with cooper Clan. Something wasn't right. Why would Harold Cooper and Alice Cooper want to take in his son?


Fp Jones always knew when something wasn't right. Ever since he was a little boy. He could just tell without even knowing what was going on around him. It started early on in his childhood. He didn't have the safest neighborhood. His education wasn't to their standards. Who's standards. The Northside. Northsiders always had unexplainably perfect grades, perfect parents. All the wonders, He had wished for. One person from his side of town actually made it. Alice Smith now known as Cooper. She married Harold Cooper to get out of the southside leaving him behind. He loved her more than anything and she broke him. When he joined the Serpents. He was sixteen, young, dumb, undereducated and no money. He wanted money and a family. His father, Forthsye Pendleton Jones 1st kicked him out and told him to go to hell. His father was a drunk. He loved bottles from then his own son. Fp tried hiding the pain by joining the army. He left his love of his life behind after she destroyed him. He still loves her. And it breaks him to piece.

When His son, Jughead was born. He told himself that he didn't want his son to turn or like him. An alcoholic asshole, Gang lover like him. His son was his eye opener. He made his life much more loveable. His wife got up and left things hit the fan, taking his little girl with her. That only drove him to drink even more. His son told him he wasn't going to live with him anymore. His world was crushed. He lost another family. He started doing more deliveries. He help Jason Blossom and that only led him to be found in the basement of The Wrym. He saw his son lying there. He panicked. He quickly called jouquin for help. And nows he's in prison for a crime he didn't commit. He only took the deal to protect his son from the wrath from Clifford Blossom. He didn't want to have to discover his son's dead body like he had seen Jason Blossom. The way his son looked at him when he was carried away. Broke his heart. He was only glad his son was safe. Then news hit the fan when Clifford Blossom took his own life, leaving him to rot again.

One day he received a call from his son. His son was going to be living with the Cooper clad. Something just didn't seem right. Why would Hal Cooper and Alice Cooper want to take in his son? He let it happen. He was just grateful his son wasn't leaving on the southside. He didn't want his son to make the same mistakes as he had. His son visited a few times a week. He looked his son in the eyes hollowly as his son told him Fred Andrews had been shot. This was what he was afraid of. While he was in there he couldn't protect his son. He just hoped, prayed his son could defend himself. He slipped something about the Serpents and he shut his son down. He told him no.

But a few weeks later, His son came to visit with a friend this time. Archie Andrews was standing in front of the glass with his son looking like a ghost. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. Then his son told him he joined the Serpents. He wanted to scream and yell. That wasn't supposed to happen. His son said that Ghoulies wanted a drag race. He wasn't for it. But he knew it was what had to be done. His son tells him he loves him and he says it back before watching his son disappear. He was called back to his holding cell. He laid his head against the cold bricks, eyes swollen from crying, his throat burned from his coughing. He wasn't known for crying. But he knew he could lose his son in that race. And there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. He heard more Black Hood attacks had happened. He knew Fred was alive and healthy. But how long would his son be alive? He hoped and prayed that his son would make it alive.

Three Weeks following that heart wrenching visit. His holding cell was vacated. He asked and why. He was told someone helped him off and he was free to go the next day. He couldn't wait to hug his son. That night he slept like a baby and was dreaming. When he hugged his son for the first in months. It felt great. And then he saw an old friend. Alice freaking Cooper was standing out there. He was confused. She made a joke and he was blown away. They ate at pops. And he got a job at Pop's diner. He wasn't pleased with the job but he appreciated it. He was going to finally retire and then he gets the news from The Snake charmer. His son made a drug delivery. His heart shattered and his throat went dry. He entered the room to see His son's girlfriend doing the Serpent dance and felt his heart drop for his son. The last Black Hood attack he heard was the janitor. He felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't believe the news. His son was alive that was all that mattered to him. His son was still living with the Coopers. He hoped his son would move back in. He found out that he got rid of Penny. He knew it would just bring trouble. But his hotheaded his son wouldn't listen.

Then Penny came back to show what his son had done. His son had craved off her tattoo. His stomach churned at the horrific sight. They got into an argument and his son stayed with the Coopers again. Then he got a call from his son, frantic he raced over in his bike. He just exhiled Tallboy for being a traitor. And then he opened the door to his love of his life's house. His son was standing by a bloody rug. He wanted to ask questions but it wasn't that time to ask them. He helped his son, Betty and Alice dump the body. He stashed the car and ripped off the license plates. And poured sodium Hydroxide over the shady man and picked up the shovel. After he was done with the task, he headed to Pops, where he, His son, Betty and Alice sat in the booth and waited for Alice to tell what happened. "Chic helped save me from the man and hit in the head with the lamp." She cried as she told him. It broke his heart. He grabbed her hand gently, rubbing soothingly. "We take care of own." And he really meant it.

He made his son come home that night. He wasn't going to have his son left in that mess. He held his son close to him during the discovery of the car. He should have known his son didn't know about the dragging of the swamp. His son came over telling him that Betty and Alice were in trouble. He had dropped what he was doing and they were in his truck. He parked his truck and broke down the door with his son and the other young Serpents. He pulled Alice out of the way before grabbing his blade. He fixed her door after she dropped by that next day thanking him in her own way. He told her that he was sexually frustrated and gave her own taste of her medicine.

Then the Play, she came and stopped by at his work all flirty and happy. He didn't regret the night he spent with her but his son's happiness was her important to him. He turned her down. He regretted it as soon as she stormed out. He didn't want to be an adulter. The night of the play he changed his mind, writing her an apology on a card he had purchased for her. He showed up to see her with her husband. It hurt so much, he tossed the flowers in the trash, taking the backstage exit to avoid her the best he could.

Later that night. His phone rings as he takes the takeout out of the bag. His hands are shaking and he doesn't understand why. He picks up the phone. To hear screaming. His son muffling the Black Hood hurry. His hearts pounding in his chest as he gets in his truck and raced down to the school. His son looks like he's going to hurl. He pulled his son close to him as his son cries. It breaks his heart. This wasn't supposed to happen. He looked over at the stage and his mind immediately sees his son knifed to the stage. His nightmares started be all about this dream. The next day, the funeral he sees his son's body in the casket instead of the girl who just was murdered. How did he get there again? Too many teens had died and people. He just wanted to keep his alive. Then he was sitting on his couch. When someone barges in. He looked up to sees Alice crying and he starts walking toward her. She confesses she had his baby. What she had his baby? His mind was racing and the tears started to form. And then she told him that Chic wasn't who was. He rushes over there to see his son beating Chic the imposter of his unknown son. He was still trying to take in that learned. He takes his son home and then has the same nightmares.

Days later Fangs gets shot. He imagines his son getting shot. His stomach plummets. He falls to his knees to help stop the bleeding. He takes Fangs his son's new friend to the hospital. His son looked like he failed. He starts doubting himself and he knows his son feels like everything is going wrong. His son takes off and he doesn't know where his son went. He looked around and saw Hal Cooper with a bloody shoulder. He calls Betty to ask if his son was by. And she told him no she hadn't seen him. He tells her that her father was hurt. He can sense the panic in her voice. And then he asked if he should. He heard her shout No at him. His stomach drops. Something wasn't right. He just knew it. She hangs up the phone. He starts searching for his son. He's still nowwhere to be seen. Then his phone rings again. He picked it up. It was his son. Before he could ask what was going on. He tells him the Ghoulies are attacking Pop's and he tells Tom and Fred. They came bursting down there and the Ghoulies escaped.

Betty stands freaked as her father reveals his the Black Hood, her boyfriend was sitting next her shaking. She knew he was trying to seem tough but was failing. Jughead was stuck in a murders house. He was face to face with the Black Hood. He looks around to room sick to his fucking stomach. What had he done to die so young? Would his father find them? He wanted to slip a text to his father. He knew he very well die. And he needed his father to know he loved him and never will stop. He looks over at his girlfriend who's crying silently as the home video was screened on the tv screen. Hal Cooper's father was the one who murdered the Conway's. Now everything was making sense to him. The reason why the murders are connected. He watched as Hal kneeled down her.

 _"Have your tape recorder, Alice. I need you to record this." His voice ran cold down her shoulders. The Conway's. They sounded so familiar to her._

 _"The Conway's that was the family that was murdered 40 years ago." She stated feeling the weird cold run through her spine. Betty was sitting next to her mother feeling the realization._

 _"Oh my god." She gasps. Her father started screaming._

 _"Take it out!" Hal screams loud and clear. Alice swiftly slides her hand into the bag feeling for her tape recorder and presses record, setting it on the coffee table in front of them._

 _"I want to tell my story. No our story really." Betty feels the chills. She still dumbfounded by why her father became the Black Hood. What would cause him to go this Dark? "First to be clear something up. Your great grandpappy Cooper wasn't murdered by his brother like some dog. He was the killer. He killed great grandpappy Blossom and then took on the Cooper name to create a new identity for himself for us." He explained, Betty and Alice still didn't get why he was telling them._

 _"What does that have to do with the Conway's?" Betty asked, her eyes began collecting tears behind her eyes not letting them fall._

 _"The Conway's knew our secret. Mr Conway blackmailed my father, your Grandpappy." Betty felt the betrayal of her father. She just couldn't put her mind around the fact her father was The Black Hood._

 _"So Grandpa killed them?" Alice felt the awareness run through her blood. She had to call Fp or the police._

 _"They were Sinners, Betty." Betty was angry by the words. Just because they were sinners didn't mean they had to die. Now it all made sense. Her stomach couldn't stomach the fact she came from a long line of sinners and murders._

 _"Even the Children?" Hal stayed put as he told the story. Alice started to feel sick to her stomach. She wanted to throw up._

 _"There was one survivor. The Conway's boy, Joseph." Hal says in the chilling tone that made people's air stand up on their arms._

 _"Mr Svenson, Who you convinced to accuse an innocent man?" Feeling the anger boil underneath her soul._

 _"Joesph was easy to manipulate as a boy as a man." Alice couldn't stand this. She was bemused by this point._

 _"What are you telling us? How bad that—" She was caught off by his voice._

 _"I have a darkness, Alice. The same darkness my father. The same darkness his father had and now it lives in Betty. Our daughter." He walks over to Betty, dropping low the floor and looks her in the eyes. "Who am I Betty? Say it. Say who I am!" He shouts, she flinches back feeling her heart rate go through the roof. She takes a deep shaky breath._

 _"Y-our t-he Black Hood." She whispers just loud enough for only her dad and mom to hear. Even though they were all. Her best friend was only one click away. She had to distract him somehow. But how?_

 _"That's right. Now say what I did." He waited for to say it. Alice was panicking on the inside. She lived with a murder. Not just anyone. It was the Black Hood. She let him into her house without even knowing it._

 _"You shot Mr Andrews. You killed Miss Grundy, The Sugar Man, Midge and Doctor Masters. But the debate—"_

 _"Not me, I can't take credit for that." His chilling voice rang through their spines._

 _"Dad, why did you become the Black Hood?" Betty asked shakily._

 _"Because this a town of sinners, Betty. And-" Betty knew the words before he even said them._

 _"And Sinners have to die." She said the chilling words. Alice fixed her eyes at the words. How could she possible have had married such a monster?_

 _"Let us go!" Jughead snapped, Hal got in his face glaring his deadly green eyes._

 _"Oh now your talking, Jughead Jones." Hal snarled as he grabbed his collar of his shirt. "oh Jones you made a mistake." He mocked as an evil laugh silenced him._

 _Jughead's stomach was to the floor. He knew he was going to die. He didn't want to die. He wanted to finish book. Maybe even have a family with Betty. Name his children. He didn't want a short life. He didn't want to die like Jason Blossom had. He wanted to live. He should had known that Hal was a Blossom. Was he going to kill them slowly or was it going to be quickly and painless?_

 _"Well I can't say I'm surprised, I always knew you were a Mama's boy." She mocked in secretive. Betty felt her body wanting to squirm in fear. Did her mom just say that? She was aware he was dangerous. Why would she provoke him?_

 _"What did you say?" Alice almost wanted to laugh at him._

 _"You heard me." She laughs at his face. She didn't believe for one second he was capable of this madness. "I knew it, I knew you couldn't do anything for yourself." Betty didn't think ravishingly aggravating him was going to help the situation._

 _"Mom, whatever your doing I wouldn't." She warned. Alice kept pressing. She didn't care. She loves Fp and there's nothing that sick freak can do to ruin that._

 _"All I'm doing. I'm pointing out your father I can't do anything right. Not even be a serial killer. Cleansing the town of sin. Really, Hal? You're the damn sinner." Alice mocked again._

 _"Mom." Betty carefully warned once again. It wasn't safe to toy with a killer. It only made them more anger._

 _"What are you going to do, Hal? Are you going to kill the entire town? Whoever's jaywalked? What did Fred Andrews to do to deserve to get shot?" Alice kept poking until she got him to answer._

 _"He was an adulterer." Alice was now getting more pissed. Really he was going to play that game._

 _"Oh why don't you kill yourself, you had a fling with Penelope Blossom or me for that matter. I stepped out on you with Fp, who in every way that you are not. He's a real man." She confessed while smirking at the thought._

 _Jughead watches as Hal's face turns angry red, he pushes Alice to the wall, choking her tightly in his strong serial killer Black Hood alter ego strength. Alice feels as if she was losing the battle. She tries to to slap him with her hands, but his grip on her neck gets tighter and more wind crushing as she tries to escape. Betty takes a fireplace pitchfork and forcefully swung back with all her might and slams it over her father's head. Alice finally gets the last hit. She takes all the anger and resentment into one big blow and hears him grunt in pain. He made her leave Fp, lock her up in the Sisters Of Quiet Mercy and give her son up without her saying goodbye to him. And now this. He tried to kill her, and this town. She feels her eyes burning with tears. Betty wraps her arms her mother as she calls 911. He pulls Betty into his arms and they cry in relief._

 _Fp's phone rings loudly in his ears. It was his son's friend, Archie. He could hear sirens wielling in the backyard. His stomach drops. He doesn't bother following the traffic laws. He was speeding down the road until he reached the seen. His head was spinning as more police cars go past him in the same direction as he was heading. Panic sets off in his brain. His son. His son. He get to get to his son. When he arrived, he saw Hal Cooper being hauled away into a Squad. He gets off his bike, sprinted to his son and his son wraps his arms around him. His son's sobs broke his heart. He had so many questions. That's when he sees Betty approach him, eyes glossed and lips quivering. "My dad's the Black Hood and tried to kill us." Her voice cracks and he pulls them all into his arms._

 _"Oh My God, I'm glad you guys are okay." His voice his chortled and his pain erupts. He couldn't stop the tears from falling anymore. Jughead sees the pain his father's eyes. He knew about his dad's affair._

 _"Dad, we know about the affair." FP's eyes widened and his heart rate sped up._

 _"What— how— what you mean you know?" He stuttered as he backs away and eyes Alice for help. She doesn't know what to say either. She only told Hal to distract him from hurting Jughead and Betty._

 _"I told them—"_

 _"You what?!" He shouted as his heart's picks up even more._

 _"Hal was going to kill them. I had to do something. You can't be mad at me for saving their lives." She stated as she looks at him. He looked pale._

 _"Well I just—" he got cut off by his son and Betty._

 _"It's okay. I don't care. You seem so happy when your around her. I just want to make you happy. And now that Hal's in prison you can finally have the woman you love." He was blown away. His son was giving him permission._

 _"And Mom, it's okay. I know you love him." Alice nodded her head with a slight smile._

 _"I do." She admits as tears roll down her cheeks. Fp can't watch the tears. He slowly walks over and catches the tears with his thumb._

 _"And I do too." He says as he brings his lips over hers._

 _She cupped his cheek drawing him closer and deepening the kiss. She missed him so much. Too many years. She needed him. He feels her tongue against his teeth. And she wraps her legs around his waist, closing the opening between them. Betty and Jughead clear their throats._

 _"Uh sorry." Alice apologized as her cheeks blush. Fp feels his face get out._

 _"Sorry, Betty and Jug. We just got a little carried away." He said innocently as his cheeks redden and his heart pounds._

 _"You think." Jughead scoffed lightly watching his father's face redden even more then it had been before._

 _"Oh Jug give them a break. They're in love." Betty gushed as a giggle escaped from her tanned lips. Jughead rolled his eyes._

 _"They were making out in front of us, Betty." He exclaimed with rolled eyes. Fp and Alice rolled their eyes._

 _"And I haven't caught you making out before." Alice chimed in watching Jughead turn red and quiet. Fp turned toward in surprise._

 _"Wait when was this?"_

 _"It was before you were arrested. It could have turned into sex." FP's eyes reveited to Betty and Jughead. "Not to mention. They're having sex." FP looked at his son with wide eyes._

 _"You better be using protection, Boy!" He exclaimed as his son looked away._

 _"We are" Jughead replied as his throat tickled._

 _"You better be. I don't want to a grandpa yet. And I don't think Alice would be very happy if she's a grandma for a second time." Alice slapped his chest. "Hey! I was defending you, Allie!" He nicknamed as she stuck out her tongue._

 _"You guys were still here!" Jughead stated as he rolled his eyes again._

 _"Get a room, You two." Betty snapped playfully._

 _"Maybe we will." Alice giggled softly as she kissed him. Betty wanted to stick needles in her eyes._

 _"Great." Jughead muttered sarcastically. "Now they are going to, Betty." He groaned face palming himself in the face._

 _"I love you, Juggie." She teased as she kissed his cheek, taking his hand as she walked them over to his bike. "Sleep over at our boyfriends's house." She cheered. Alice looked over at Fp. He didn't mind that idea at all._

 _"Fp?" Alice pouted her lips and his kiss neck. "Please." She begged as she kissed his neck again._

 _"Allie." He stammers as he teeth sink into his neck. "Not here." She relaxes and kisses his lips again._

 _"Dad!" Jughead exclaimed, covering his eyes._

 _"Hey don't yell at me! Alice is the one who started it!" He whined at his son._

 _"I didn't see you complaining." Jughead commented back._

 _"Mom! Let's go. I want ice cream." Betty interrupted with a small whine. Alice rolled her eyes._

 _"If that's code for Jughead's dick? I won't happen tonight."_

 _"Mom!" Betty exclaimed as her face goes bright pink._

 _"Mrs S!" Jughead was so embarrassed. Fp didn't know what to say._

 _"Alice! That's not an image I want in my head!" He expressed as he buried his head into his hands. He really didn't want to imagine his son's dick. Not a father's wet dream._

 _"Sorry, Baby." She says sweetly as she kissed his cheek before linking his arm with hers._


End file.
